Problem: What is the sum of the prime factors of 91?
Solution: Since 91 is not divisible by the first three prime numbers, we try dividing $91\div 7$.  We find a quotient of 13, so $91=7\times 13$ and the sum of these prime factors is $7+13=\boxed{20}$.